


One kiss

by Clrkbllmy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clrkbllmy/pseuds/Clrkbllmy
Summary: 14 years. And then one kiss.





	One kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I reposted so it's just one chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

12 years. Clarke had known him for 12 years. Why all of a sudden was she developing feelings for him now? And of course they worked together nearly every day so there was no way anything could ever go further. She had no choice but to stifle the feelings and just accept their friendship. She remembered the day they both got hired four years ago, finally she got to work with someone from her hometown that she knew. Work was going to be awesome. Over those first few years they became so close their friendship at work also continued outside of work. With constant rehearsals and practices how could it not?  
Bellamy was her best friend. She told him everything. She relied on him at work just as he’d relied on her. Their working relationship continued on and off throughout the years but their friendship always remained.  
———  
An additional two years had passed by and they both advanced in their careers, their love lives, however they still remained best friends. Getting together as often as possible. They both missed being actors but directing was always his true passion and she was born to write. Bellamy had been in a long term relationship with his assistant director and everyone thought they were meant to be a package deal. Clarke on the other hand was in a relationship that was headed nowhere and she knew it was time to end it. Thursday was coming up and that’s when she usually got together with Bellamy to catch-up; she would ask him for advice on how to end it. He always knew the right thing to say. Bellamy also said he had big news for her.  
———

“Clarke!! Finally!” 

Of course he was already here waiting for her. Typical Bellamy. 

“Hey Bellamy!! What’s going on?”

“I know we had both been saying how much we miss acting recently, well Monty called me this week and the two leads for his play both came down with mono-what do you say to filling in?!” He said eagerly. 

“Oh gosh...it’s been so long. Do you think we would even be good anymore?” Clare worried

“Are we still breathing? Of course we’ll be good!!! Rehearsals start next week.”

She couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay now that we decided on yes..what did you want to talk to me about?” Bellamy continued

“Oh...we decided on yes? Well thank you for making that decision!” She hesitates and takes a deep breath...”I need to break up with Finn. I don’t feel the same for him that he does for me. It’s just cruel for it to continue at this point. But our anniversary is coming up and then Christmas and I just don’t know how to do it.” 

“Wow. Let me just soak that all in” they sit there in silence for a while. “Clarke, I’m going to be real with you. He’s going to be devastated. He’ll be crushed. You’re a catch. You’re the endgame. He knows it. But, you are 100% doing the right thing. I just want you to be prepared for his reaction and know you are doing nothing wrong. The sooner the better.” He reached across the table and placed his hand on her arm to console her “I’m here for you. Always.” 

“Thanks Bell-“ she said. She knew he would understand that she would blame herself. He always knew exactly what to say. The best thing about their friendship was that he knew what she was feeling before she even had to say it. She started thinking about exactly what she’d say to Finn and how poorly he’d react. He could be a sweet guy but she just didn’t want the same future he did. 

Bellamy noticed her brows started to furrow. “Clarke, get out of your head. I’ll tell you what. Once you talk to Finn and everything is over we’ll go out to take your mind off it. Me and Echo will take you out to a movie the evening before we have to start rehearsals. We can even make it a group thing- invite Raven, Monty, Murphy. The whole gang.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Clarke exclaimed. She wasn’t a fan of Echo but Echo made Bellamy happy so she put up with her. At least Bellamy extended the invite to include the rest of their friends so it could still be a great time. 

———

“I don’t understand. We’ve been together almost two years. What do you mean you don’t love me?” Finn yelled

“I’m sorry Finn, I really do care for you and I don’t want to hurt you but I don’t feel like this is the type of love I want for the rest of my life.”

“Damnit Clarke! I sensed you pulling away but this is out of nowhere. There has to be somebody else. That’s the only explanation!!”

“No. We just want different things, we’re not kids anymore we can’t just ignore our ideas for the future. Neither of us is going to compromise.” She said, half convinced of what she was saying. 

“I’m not buying it Clarke. I see the way you look at Bellamy. I see the way he looks at you. I never believed this ‘best friend’ bullshit! You’re breaking my heart. At least be honest with me!” He yelled. 

“Finn. It’s over. You need to leave. Now. I’m sorry. You deserve more and I cannot offer that. Goodbye.” She closed the door on his face. 

She ran up to her room as tears streaked down her cheeks. Why was what Finn said bothering her so much. Bellamy was her best friend. Sure, YEARS ago she had a brief moment of confusion and developed some feelings for him. She never told anyone, never acted on them, and pushed them deep deep down. It was actually shortly after that she got with Finn in the first place. As she finally drifted off to sleep that night Clarke had never felt more confused. 

———

Ever since he met Clarke at their weekly coffee spot he hadn’t been able to think straight. She was breaking up with Finn. Clarke would be single. For the first time in years. But...he wasn’t. He had Echo. He loved Echo. Didn’t he? They had been together for years, they were comfortable. Things just worked. He needed Clarke out of his head. Now. Play rehearsals would start soon and would be a great distraction. They could just focus on acting and being friends. Everything would be fine....yet Bellamy didn’t sleep that night

\------------------

“I can’t believe you finally cut him loose Clarke!” 

“Wow Raven, way to be subtle.” Murphy quipped. 

“Oh shut up. It was obvious. Lover boy was way more into her than she was him. I’m just surprised it finally—“ Raven continued.

“Yeah yeah yeah. The point of this night is to not discuss this guys” Bellamy interrupted. Clarke was grateful for Bellamy in that moment. And every moment let’s be honest. Clarke spoke up “Thank you Bellamy. Yes, can we please not talk about this anymore? Anyways Monty- I’m so excited about your play. Can’t wait for first rehearsal tomorrow!” 

“Ok I’ll bite. What play are you doing Monty?” Murphy asked

“It’s an original. Written by my wife Harper. Such talent. About a post apocalyptic world, the struggle to survive and start all over.” Monty answered

Everyone was very excited for the production. Bellamy and Clarke were both nervous for what the next few weeks would bring

——-

The whole cast was nailing it. They had the play memorized and the scenes down within two weeks. Monty decided to withhold the last scene until opening night. It was short. They would be able to pull it off with short notice. The audience needed to see their initial pure reactions and this was the only way to ensure it. The cast was suspicious but hey-every director has their quirks. Bellamy understood this especially.

When she got the script she had to read it twice to fully comprehend. ‘A kiss. A kiss?! I have to kiss Bellamy Blake. 14 years I’ve known him. 6 years we’ve worked together. And now I have to kiss him?? This is going to be fine...just fine...’ she panicked as she paced back and forth across her dressing room. She started to wonder if he was freaking out too?

———

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Bellamy remarked as he read the script. He had to kiss Clarke. In less than 5 minutes. ‘I’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.’ He thought about this moment thousands of times before but he would never admit that to himself in a million years. 

———

The play was almost over. Clarke’s heart was racing. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She wasn’t even thinking about the kiss scene coming up. Once Bellamy said his line of “I can’t wait any longer” she knew it was time. 

“I can’t wait any longer”

Bellamy walked towards her, looking her in the eyes. She swallowed nervously. Suddenly he was inches away. He placed one hand around her waist and pulled her closely his other hand reached up to her jawline and tilted her chin towards him. She placed her hand on his chest and she swears she could feel his heart pounding. They stared at each other, the tension was palpable. With her chin tilted up he leaned down,forehead pressed against hers. She could feel his breath steady as her heartbeat sped up. Then their lips finally met. His lips were so soft. She kissed him back intensely. She felt his tongue part her lips and she opened to let him in. Sparks were flying through her body. Bellamy felt the same way. He couldn’t have enough of her. They continued this way, deepening the kiss holding each other. 

Suddenly reality set in that they were on stage. Bright lights. In front of an audience. They pulled apart. The audience applauded, except for Echo-who was in the front row and knew what she saw was more than acting. The cast took a bow and exited the stage.

“What just happened. What the fuck just happened?!” Clarke muttered to herself as she paced across her living room. Her heart still pounding out of her chest. Before an hour ago she didn’t even know it was possible to feel that way over a kiss. If that was just a kiss with Bellamy imagine what— “NO! Stop it Clarke” she said to herself out-loud. 

Suddenly she heard a laugh. A laugh she’d recognize anywhere. She spun around. Bellamy. He was leaning against the doorframe. Just watching her with a big smile on his face. “BELLAMY! What are you doing here!?” She asked. He just held up her keys “well princess, apparently you were so frazzled you left these in the lock outside. So be glad it’s me and not a burglar.” She smiled. Princess. His nickname for her since day one. 

“Me? Frazzled? Over what?” Clarke asked coyly. 

“Oh so are you really going to pretend that kiss was only life changing for me?” 

Clarke was taken aback. “Life changing?”

“Well it’s not every day I have a kiss that causes me to run home to end a long term relationship and run over to my best friends house to confess my feelings.” He blurts out. 

“Bellamy...you didn’t...” but the corner of her mouth turns up in a slight smile

“Are you saying I made a mistake?” He says as he inches towards her. 

She doesn’t have to say anything. She just reaches out for her arm and heads towards the bedroom. Bellamy has other ideas. He grabs her arm and pulls her back towards him. He grips the back of her thighs and lifts her against the wall pressing into her. Kissing her neck. She’s digging her fingers into his back moaning. “You like that princess-tell me what you want” he whispers into her ear. His breath so hot she has goosebumps. Clarke finds his mouth and kisses him deeply. She can feel his erection pressed up against her. She wants him. All of him. Now. “You.” Is all she manages to get out before his mouth envelops hers and he carries her to the bedroom.

When Clarke woke up it was still dark outside. She was convinced she must have been dreaming but when she looked over Bellamy really was there. What happened last night was real. There was still so much between them that they had to figure out and talk about but for now she just wanted to relish this moment. She laid back down and snuggled up close to him. Suddenly she felt his arm go around her and pull her close. He planted a kiss on her head and told her “I just needed to be sure this was real. You can go back to sleep now.” A smile crept across her face as she laughed about the fact that it was just natural they both felt the same way. 

When they finally woke up for the day neither of them wanted to move. 

“Bellamy?” She asked

“Yeah? What’s on your mind?” He replied. Instantly knowing she was worrying. 

“Yesterday was....a lot. It was wonderful. It was destined. It was emotional. But I’m not naïve enough to think everything is perfect now. I know you were with Echo for years...I just want to make sure that 1. You are okay and 2. You’re sure about the decision you made.” She sat up facing him as she spoke “I just want us to be able to talk about this. You’re still my best friend.” 

He reached for her hand. “Clarke. You asking that just solidified my decision. Not that I was remotely unsure. The fact that you care enough about me. About Echo. About us and what we’re starting. So let’s start with 2. Yes. And as to 1. I’m more than okay. Don’t get me wrong I cared about Echo, we did have something great and I feel absolutely awful about ending things with her, but....that kiss...what I felt for you in that moment..I never felt in my entire life” 

Clarke looked up at him and he leaned down to tenderly kiss her. She wondered how they could have ever denied the chemistry between them. Even his touch sent chills down her spine. “We have all day to talk, and there’s still so much left we need to discuss...but for now..what do you say...” she hesitated

“-What do you say we catch up on everything we’ve been missing out on?” He interjects. 

“Different words. Same meaning. Yes” she replied with a laugh. 

He wraps his arms around her and starts kissing her neck as he rolls on top of her. She wraps her legs around his waist and digs her nails into his back. Before she knows it they’re both naked, with their limbs intertwined. No one made her feel the way Bellamy did. She didn’t know it, but Bellamy himself was thinking only Clarke could ever make him feel this way.


End file.
